Murder, Guilt and Betrayal
by Ferrion Knight of Oblivion
Summary: There's a serial killer on the lose in Varrock, killing anyone that walks the streets at night. A group of friends are called in to see to the murderer's capture. Can they figure out who it is and capture him before he strikes again?
1. Prologue

**Varrock, **_**Night**_

A chilly breeze blew over Varrock, as the late afternoon sun sank into the west. People began to make their way towards their houses or the bar, for no one wished to be caught out at night.

The shop keepers closed their shops, the bankers closed the bank, and guards of the castle patroled the courtyard and gardens.

It was well after sunset when a young man, about the age of twenty ran into town. He had come from Catherby, the small town on the other side of White Wolf Mountain. He was visiting his cousin.

It was dark and there weren't many lights so it was hard to tell where he was. He found the fountain in the middle of town square, but he didn't know which way he was to go next.

"I should have asked Molly which way to go..." he sighed. "Wouldn't be lost if I had asked."

He walked down a short street into an alley. It was a dead end and as he turned around to go back, he found himself surrounded by bandits.

"Hel-" he began to yell. Someone had come up behind him and stuffed a cloth into his mouth.

"Look a' wha' we go' here." the man on the right said. "A los' soul."

"Maybe, we can do to him like we did the others?" a girl on the left asked.

"Well..." the tall man in the center said. "Alright, but you know where to put him."

**Varrock, **_**Dawn**_

__

"Sir, we've got another one." the guard said.

"Where?" the captain asked.

"Same as the other five. The yew tree next to the chapel."

The captain stood up, grabbed his helmet and sword and followed the guard to the chapel. A crowd had gathered along the street, all eyes turned to the tall yew.

Hanging from a branch, was the body of a man. He was stripped of everything except for his pants. All along his body were scars, cuts and gashes from being whipped. Tightly coiled around his neck was a rope, with the other end tied down to a lower branch on the tree.

"Has he been identified?" the captain asked.

"Not yet, Sir." the guard replied.

"Captain, may I step closer." a small voice said. "I think I may be able to identify him."

The captain turned to see Molly, the apprentice apothecary. She wore her usual yellow tunic, brown boots and black pants, while her green hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.

"Yes, Molly, you may step closer."

Molly walked up to the man who hung on the branch. She stared up into his glazed eyes and she felt tears in her own.

"Oh, no..." she gasped, looking away. "This man is my cousin, Ben. He wasn't supposed to arrive until this afternoon."

"Where did he live?"

"C-Catherby, Sir."

"We'll send word right away to his famil-"

"Don't bother, he lived alone. His parents died when he was young, so my parents took him in. My parents died a few years back, that's when he left to go back to Catherby to be a fisherman."

"What about a girlfriend or a wife?"

"He said he never found the right woman..."

"Any friends?"

"Only me."

"...I'm sorry for you lose, Miss Molly."

Shortly after Ben had been removed from the tree, the crowd broken up and Molly escorted safely back to the apothocary's house, the Varrock guards held a meeting.

* * *

"Sir, we must do something!" one of the youngest guards exclaimed. "We can't just sit by and let more and more people get killed!"

"I am aware, Porter." the captain replied. "But our first priority is to the King and Queen."

"Rillin!" an older guard exclaimed. "This isn't just a threat to the people of Varrock anymore! This is for all of Runescape!"

"And would you have me do, Toula?" Rillin replied. "Have all our best guards sent undercover to find out who the murder is and leave the King and Queen without protection?"

"No, I'm not suggested that at all."

"Then what?"

"We must hire some people to do the undercover work for us."

"And how do you plan on doing that, when anyone in the city could be the murderer?"

"We've got to look for someone who isn't from around here, Falador, Lumbridge, Draynor, Rimmington, Al Kahrid or Egdeville."

"And where shall you be looking?"

"We should look in Ardougne. I have heard of a small group fighting against criminals there."

"Then send the word, Toula!" Rillin exclaimed. "The sooner the criminals are caught, the sooner we can all get life undercontrol again."


	2. A Call from Varrock

**Ardougne, **_**Noon**_

In Ardougne, there were the usual trouble makers running around. Dark clouds covered the sky, it was going to rain soon. The traders' had all stored their goods and headed home, there'd be no market today.

Two men stood in the center of the market place, they were looking for someone.

The taller of the two was light skinned with gray eyes and snow white, neatly cut hair. He wore a blue shirt and red pants.

The other man had light skin, amber eyes and green, shaggy hair. He wore a green shirt, red pants and a pair of Boots of Lightness.

"Where'd she run off to now?" the green haired man asked. "She said she was gonna be right here at noon."

"Maybe she got held up by something else," the white haired man suggested. "Don't worry so much Aedan, she can take care of herself."

"Only to a point, Roy. You remember what happened the last time she run off by herself, she almost got killed."

"That's only because she wasn't strong. She's gotten better, she'll soon stand a good chance against you."

"Excuse me," a guard said. "The King wishes to have a word with you two and your female companion."

"She's missing right now," Roy explained. "Could you get a few more guards to search for her?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Come on Aedan."

The two ran down the street to the castle on the other side of the river. The guards let them through and told them to go right to the throne room.

They entered the small throne room to find King Lathas sitting in his throne and a young boy, about the age of fourteen stood before him.

"Roy, Aedan, come in," the brown haired man laughed. "Where's Naoko?"

"She's missing," Aedan said. "Don't worry, we've asked some guards to search for her."

"Very well, you'll have to tell her once she's been found. This is Kyle, he's the apprentice to Rillin, Captain of the Varrock Royal Guards."

"Hello," Kyle said. "I ran all the way here from Varrock. Left yesterday afternoon."

"Kyle has brought word from Rillin. Seems there's a serial killer on the lose in Varrock and the Royal Guards wish it of you three to see to the murderer's arrest."

Roy and Aedan stared at the King in shock. The two had traveled far and wide across Runescape, but they'd given up travel to serve King Lathas.

"Do you refuse?" Lathas asked.

"No, Sir," Roy replied. "We're just a bit shocked, that's all."

"You've got until dinner time to decide. By that time you should've explained this all to Naoko. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!"

**Ardougne,**_** 3:10pm**_

Roy and Aedan left the castle and headed back into town. They couldn't believe they had such little time to make a big choice, and they had to leave Ardougne too!

It began to rain when they reached the inn. They went inside, walked down the hallway and entered into their room.

They'd rented the room for a while, since they didn't have a real house. The room was small, but there was a back room where Naoko had her own space.

There was a knock at the door. Roy looked up to see three guards standing outside the hall.

"Yes?" Roy asked.

"We found her," the first guard said. "Seems when she was on her way to the market place, some bandits caught her."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she's got a nasty bump on her head, but other than that, she's fine."

A blue haired, green eyed, pale skinned girl stumbled into the room. Her blue shirt was torn in a few places, as were her tan pants. She wore a pair of brown leather boots.

Aedan walked over and helped her over to one of the chairs on the far side of the room.

"Thanks," Roy said. "We got it from here."

"Not a problem," the guard replied.

The guards left, Roy closed and locked the door.

"Hold still Naoko!" Aedan sighed. "The spell won't work if you don't stay still."

"Sorry," Naoko replied.

"What're you doing?" Roy asked.

"I'm casting an ice spell," Aedan replied. "It'll help with the swelling."

"Naoko, do you remember what happened?"

"I was walking down the street to the market place," Naoko replied. "I'd heard something behind me, I was ambushed, then something hit me over the head."

"Well, at least you're safe now. And we've something important to tell you."

* * *

"Varrock?" Naoko asked. "Why on earth would we want to go up there?"

"There's a murderer on the loose," Aedan explianed. "If we don't go up there and capture him, there'll be more and more murders."

Naoko sighed. Her hometown was Varrock, she'd run away when she was young to escape from her father.

Her mother had died when she was only three, but her father had lived for much longer and in his grief, he'd beat Naoko.

Naoko had no idea if her father were still alive or not, but she had to go and stop this murderer.

"Alright," she said. "We'll go."

"Then we'll tell the King!" Roy exclaimed. "Come on, it's almost dinner time at the castle."


	3. The Varrock Royal Guard

**Varrock, **_**Late Afternoon**_

They'd left Ardougne two days ago. It'd rained most of the time along the roads, but the rain had cleared up and let the red glow of the setting sun shine through the gray clouds.

Roy kept an eye on Naoko. She had been born in this city, but she'd run away and never knew what had happened since then.

The buildings were dark, the streets were dark, the stain-glass windows were dark. Just a few years ago, Varrock had been a happy place, bright and beautiful. But now it was a dark city, full of shadows and mystery.

"Come, you must speak to the captain!" Kyle laughed. They'd taken Kyle with them on the trip so he wouldn't have to wait for any longer. "He's been expecting you, I'm sure!"

They entered into a courtyard. This was the royal courtyard of the King, where his flowers and vegetables were grown.

A grand castle stood before them. Blue flags waved from the towers as the wind blew. They entered through the large oak doors and walked down a hallway to a staircase.

They climbed up the stairs and entered into a large room. Around twenty-five men stood around a table, they seemed to be talking.

A few feet away were four other young boys, the must've been the other apprentices.

"Captain Rillin!" Kyle exclaimed. "Sir, I've returned with the people you sent me for!"

All the men turned to look at the newcomers. An older man with gray hair stood at the head of the table. His eyes were deep brown and kind at first, but once he looked them over his eyes changed to a cold look.

"So, these are the adventurers?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Kyle replied. "Roy Setten, Aedan Wile and Naoko Esthern."

"Esthern? As in Ginger Esthern?"

"She was my mother," Naoko replied. "She died when I was young."

"Ginger was a good friend of mine. I'll be happy to have her daughter on board. Did you hear about your father?"

"No."

"He went missing about a year ago. Stupid fool got himself mixed up with the Black Arm Gang."

"Then he isn't here?"

"No, he's not."

"Good. I'd rather not see him anyway."

"I can understand that. We'll get you three set at the inn. Porter, please escort them."

"Yessir!" a young red haired man exclaimed.

**Varrock, **_**Dusk**_

"Someone shall come for you in the morning," Porter said. "Don't go outside until at least seven o'clock."

"Alright," Roy replied. "G'night."

Porter left them at the inn. Their rooms had already been paid for. They climbed up the stairs and looked down the hallway for rooms Two and Three.

The rooms were side-by-side with a door between the two, linking them together. One room had two beds, the other had one.

"Naoko, you take the room with the single bed," Aedan said. "Roy and I can take the other room."

"Okay," Naoko yawned. "See ya in the morning."

Naoko entered room Two and closed the door behind her. Roy and Aedan walked into the other room. It was small, but that didn't matter to them so much as having beds to sleep on.

After a short time, Roy and Aedan went down stairs to the bar. They weren't in the mood for drinking, but neither wanted to sleep.

"What can I get ya?" the innkeeper asked.

"Water, if you don't mind," Roy said.

"Same here," Aedan agreed.

"Coming right up."

The elderly man gave them both a glass of water. After a few moments of silence, there was a knock at the door. The innkeeper walked to the door, looked out a small peep hole, then opened the door.

A man entered the room. He looked to be around twenty. He had short blue hair and a scraggly blue beard. His cold eyes glanced around the room as he entered.

"I've been told a girl named Naoko is staying here," he growled. "I wish to speak with her."

"What'd you want with her?" Roy asked.

"None o' your business."

"It's our business when someone comes in and asks about our friend," Aedan growled. "Now you can tell us nicely, or we'll throw you out on the street!"

"Timen," the innkeeper began. "Maybe ya should come back tomorrow, when the sun's out."

"No, I want to see Naoko!" Timen yelled. "I want to see that little bitch for what she's grown into--a coward!"

"Timen," a voice from the stairs growled. "Why've you come here?"

Roy and Aedan looked up to see Naoko standing near the stairs. She'd pulled her hair into a braid, but her brown eyes glared at the stranger.

"Haha!" Timen laughed. "You're still shorter than me!"

"And you're still more retarded than me," Naoko replied with a cold voice. Her face held no expression.

"Why you--!"

Timen leaped at Naoko. Roy and Aedan rushed forward and slammed Timen to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Aedan growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Guys," Naoko sighed. "Go easy on him. He's my twin brother."


	4. The Third Gang of Varrock

**Varrock,**_** Late Dusk**_

"T-twin brother?!" Aedan exclaimed.

"Yes," Naoko sighed. "I'm older by three minutes."

"Why didn't you mention him before?" Roy asked.

"Didn't think he was worth mentioning."

"You little-!" Timen snarled. Aedan glared at Timen, silencing the man at once.

"Timen, do you know what happened to Dad?"

"'Course. He ran into trouble with the Black Arm Gang and they took care of him."

"Oh, c'mon. You know just as well as I do that he never went near the Black Arm Gang or Pheonix Gang."

"That's what I was told, that's what I'm going with. Bite me."

"Gosh, you're stupid. Get out of here."

"I don't take orders from-"

"I said get the heck out!"

* * *

Timen fell silent, then opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him. Roy stepped towards Naoko. Tears were running down her cheeks as she continued to glare at the door. Her eyes had been brown a few moments ago, but now they were coal black.

"Naoko," Roy began. He placed a hand on her arm. "You okay?"

"Fine," she sighed. She pulled her arm out of Roy's grasp. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Without another word, she turned and ran up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

"Roy," Aedan said. "Did you see her eyes? They changed color."

"It's happened before," Roy sighed. "I've been with her longer than you have. She said it was a sort of curse placed on her mother's bloodline years ago. Her eyes will change color depending on her mood, works like a mood ring almost."

"Basically you've been able to tell when her mood changes?"

"Yeah. Usually her eyes are green, for calm or happy. Brown is for anger or confusion. Black is sadness or fear. Blue is no emotion and any mix of any of those colors is mixed emotion."

"And she told you all that?"

"Yup."

"Must trust you more than me."

"I guess."

"Anyways, I'm heading to bed. G'night."

"Night."

Aedan went up the stairs and vanished around the corner. Roy sat at the counter again and sighed. Naoko's brother didn't know anything about their father's death, or didn't want to tell Naoko.

'Alright,' Roy thought to himself. He stood up and grabbed his Dragon Longsword and Rune Kite shield from the floor. 'I'll find Timen and make him talk.'

The Inn Keeper had gone into the back. Roy walked to the door, opened it, walked outside and closed the door behind him.

**Varrock, **_**Morning**_

"Aedan!"

Aedan woke with a start. Someone was banging on the door. He stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Naoko burst through the door way, gasping for breath.

"Naoko? What's wrong?" Aedan asked.

"It's Roy!"

"What'd you mean? He's right-" Aedan turned to the other bed and saw it was empty. The blankets were still pulled up, as if no one has slept there. "He just stayed downstairs at the bar."

"No, he didn't!" Naoko handed Aedan and scroll.

Aedan unrolled the paper and began to read what was written.

_To Naoko Esthern and Aedan Wile_

_We have your friend Roy and are willing to negotiate a trade for his life. Meet us in the back alley, off from the Black Arm Gang's hideout at six o'clock tonight._

_White Shadow Gang_

_P.S._

_Timen is waiting for you at the church._

"Let's get going," Aedan said. "Timen might have some answers."

**Varrock Church, **_**Morning**_

A crowd of people had gathered around the church. Naoko and Aedan made their way through to the front. Hanging from a high branch, stripped of everything but his pants was Timen.

Just like the other victims, a thick rope was looped around his neck, flipped over the branch and tied down to a low branch below.

"Stupid drunk," Naoko sighed. "Always told him to stop it. It'd get him killed one day, and now it has."

"And this White Shadow Gang has Roy," Aedan growled. "We've got to save him."

"So, what're we going to do?"

"We're going to meet them tonight like they said to."


	5. Murder

**Varrock,**_**Late Dusk**_

Aedan walked swiftly down the street, Naoko right behind him. It was just before six o'clock, the appointed time to meet with the White Shadow Gang. The two slipped into the shadows of the dark alleyways.

They passed the hide out of the Black Arm Gang and came to a dead end.

"Aedan, you sure it was a good idea to come without any protection?"

"It'll be fine, I'm skilled enough to take down any of the gang members if I have to and you're getting stronger everyday."

"Are ya' alone?" a voice hissed from the shadows.

"Yeah, just us two," Aedan replied. He looked around and found they'd been surrounded on all sides. "Where's Roy?"

"Nu huh, first we'll be makin' a deal with ya'. Then ya'll get to see yer friend."

"Fine."

"We give ya yer friend, ya'll bring us the King's head."

"No way!"

"Then we'll be takin' yer friend's head."

"Hold on," Naoko began. "Come out of the shadows where we can see you."

A man stepped out of the darkness. He was tall, dark skinned with scraggly blue hair and beard. His eyes were cold as he looked at Aedan, but when he looked at Naoko his expression changed completely.

"Dear Guthix, can it be?"

"Hello Father."

"F-father?!" Aedan exclaimed. "You mean, this is your dad?"

"Yes."

"My dear dear Naoko!" the man stepped forward and hugged his daughter. "How long I've waited for the day you'd return home!"

"Father, please let my friends go...Please," Naoko sighed.

"Hmm," the man stepped back again. "Very well, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You join the White Shadow Gang."

"As you wish."

"Naoko, what're you doing?!" Aedan gasped. "You can't jus--" Something solid hit Aedan over the head, knocking him unconscious. Two of the gang members caught Aedan before he fell and carried him back towards the main street.

Two more gang members carried Roy's limp body in the same direction.

"Now, Naoko," her father sighed. "You must tell me of all your adventures."

* * *

**_Varrock, Morning_**

"Aedan! Wake up!"

Aedan blinked his eyes open and found he was laying on his bed in the hotel. Roy was on the other bed, holding his head.

"What happened?" Aedan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Roy sighed. "Naoko's gone."

"Wait...No, dammit!"

"What?"

"She made a deal with her father to let us go. She's joined the White Shadow Gang."

"Her father--? Wait, wouldn't that mean we're the ONLY people who know about it?!"

"The King!"

The two raced up the street, across the bridge over-looking the fountain, and through the castle gates. As they entered the castle itself, there was a scream and the crying of a child.

"Upstairs!"

They ran up the stairs, down the long corridor and into the Throne Room. The head-less body of the King lay on the floor. The Queen huddled in the far corner with the young Prince and Princess. Naoko stood in the middle of the room, tears running down her face.

"Naoko!" Roy exclaimed. "What've you done?!"

"I...I don't know, I just..." Naoko cried. She held up her hands which were covered in the King's blood. A few feet away was his head, bleeding lightly on the blue carpet.

Roy sighed, then walked over to Naoko and placed a hand on either of her shoulders. She looked up at him for a moment, then leaned against him, letting the tears flow freely. Roy held her tightly and glanced up at Aedan.

"Aedan, she was being controlled," he said. "Get the Mage Doctor and the Knights."

"Right," Aedan replied.


	6. Thicker than blood

**Varrock, **_**Late Night**_

"Aedan," Roy whispered. "She's gotten up."

Aedan quietly stood up from the table and joined Roy at the cracked door of their room. Naoko stumbled down the hall, either half asleep or sleepwalking.

"I know what you're thinking," Roy said. "She's never sleepwalked in all the time I've known her."

"What the hell did her father do to her?" Aedan growled. "Look at her eyes; they're glazed over."

"Mind control."

"What?"

"It's one of the older parts of magic. You can force a person to do anything you want them to do except comment suicide."

"What can we do to stop it?"

"Kill the puppet master."

Once Naoko had vanished down the hall, the two withdrew from their room and headed down into the lobby. The door was half open, letting in the cold night air. They walked outside and closed the door behind them.

As they followed Naoko down the streets of Varrock they began to notice figures in the shadows. They were dressed in white but oddly enough, blended in well with the darkness.

They came to the end of the ally where Aedan and Naoko had met Naoko's father the night before. Roy and Aedan looked around. There wasn't anyplace Naoko could have gone.

"She didn't just vanish," Aedan said in puzzlement.

"We should warn the knights," Roy said. "Come on lets—Mumgh!"

Aedan whirled around. A figure in white had grabbed Roy from behind and held a cloth over his mouth and nose.

"Roy!" Aedan began to go forward but someone caught him from behind as well. "What the hell?! Let me go!" Something sick smelling came to his senses and quickly began to paralyze him.

* * *

A sudden splash of icy water woke Aedan. He lifted his head slightly and looked around. He was in a well lit chamber. He attempted to move his arms but found he was tied to the wooden chair he was sitting in.

Standing in front of him was Naoko's father. He stood there for a moment, then waved to someone a little farther off. Naoko stepped into view. Her eyes were still glazed over.

"Why do you continue to pester us?" Naoko's father asked.

"You think we're gonna let you get away with killing the King?" Aedan snarled.

"I was hoping you would."

"Too bad."

"Very well...Since you leave me now choice...Release them."

A man came from behind and cut the ropes that held Aedan to the chair. He stood up and found Roy had been sitting behind him.

"Now, Naoko," the older man handed Naoko a red dagger tipped with a deep green liquid. A Super-Poisoned Dragon Dagger. "Kill them."

"Naoko," Roy began. "Wake up! It's us!"

Naoko didn't understand him. She walked forward and held the knife up, ready to kill.

"She's not hearing us," Aedan groaned. The two began to back up. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Naoko! Wake up! Please!"

Still nothing. The two were against the farthest wall now, Naoko just feet away.

"Naoko," Roy sighed. "Is this what your mother would have wanted?"

Naoko stopped in her tracks. She stared at them for a moment then blinked. Her eyes were brown and unglazed.

"Naoko," Aedan began. "He's directly behind you, about ten yards. If you grab the blade tip you'll get a better throw."

Naoko nodded and took a step forward. She whirled around, grabbed the knife by the blade tip and threw it as hard as she could. There was a sharp cry and a sound almost like a bed mattress being cut.

She had been dead on. The dagger had hit her father in the chest, into his heart and spreading the poison in a matter of seconds. There was a sudden snap. Naoko crumpled to the ground.

"Naoko!" Roy exclaimed. He dropped to the ground and lifted her up a bit. There was a straight cut in the side of her head, going in at least half an inch. He turned to see a Runite crossbow bolt lying on the ground and tripping in blood.

The door burst open and the Varrock knights poured in, storming the enemy gang members. Three knights helped them escape from the battle and get into the city once more.

**Ardougne, **_**One month later**_

"Help! Thief!"

The thief laughed as he made his escape through the buildings. He held a leather bag tightly in his left hand and a small knife in his right. Inside the bag was as much silver ore as he could hold. A shadow stepped in his path.

He stopped and looked up. Standing a little way ahead of him was a blue haired girl. Her face was hidden under a dark cavalier hat and her emerald cloak was wrapped around her.

"Out of my girly," the thief sneered. "I'd hate to cut you up."

Still she stood there, not moving, just standing in the way. The thief stepped forward and grabbed the girl, holding the knife to her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

"Oh, and why not?"

Two swords suddenly crossed one another just at the thief's neck. Aedan and Roy.

"You'll have to deal with us," Aedan snarled.

"Wait, aren't you...? The guys from a month ago in Varrock?"

"Yeah," the girl replied. She took her hat off. The right side of her head was bruised where the bolt at nearly killed her. "And you're that thief we've been tracking down since then."


End file.
